


A Tiny Assassin

by kitteekatz69



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Prompt Fic, Stark Tower, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteekatz69/pseuds/kitteekatz69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is pregnant and can't seem to find the right time to tell Clint. Every time she attempts to tell him, someone interrupts her. She worries that he will be angry with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tiny Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a response to a prompt in my ask box on tumblr.   
> ship-it-all-the-way.tumblr.com  
> "Clintasha prompt: Natasha trying to tell Clint she's pregnant, but she can't figure out how to say it and also an Avenger walks in each time she tries to say it and yeah idk I'm sorry but anyhoo"

Natasha checked and double checked the pregnancy test, and took three more just to make sure. They all read positive. She had always secretly wanted to have children, though the thought terrified her. She was always out doing something dangerous, and she hating knowing that one day, someone might have to tell her child that she wouldn’t be coming home. She sat on the toilet, lid down and rested her head in her hands. She would have to tell Clint. They never talked about having kids, and she thought that he never wanted them. Natasha wasn’t sure if Clint would be angry at her, or if he would be happy. She sighed, and a tear rolled down her face. She didn’t know if she should be happy or scared or frightened.

                She stood up, and walked out of the bathroom. She took the elevator to the gym so that she could exercise and clear her head. She attacked the punching bag until she wore a hole in it, and the sand began to pour out and onto the ground. She walked over to the stack of punching bags that they kept in the corner of the gym. They usually kept about 10 on hand because Steve went through them so quickly. It was too heavy for her to pick up. She heard the beeps of a key-code being punched in to the door. She looked up and saw that it was Clint. He looked up to see that she was in there and smiled.

“Hey Nat,” he said walking in. He glanced over at the punching bag, which was raining sand onto the gym floor. “Woah, you okay, Rubin?” Concern laced his words.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I need to tell you something. I’m-“ she was cut off by Steve walking in. He looked over at the bag which was nearly empty.

“Woah. Good work out, I take it?” He asked.

“Yeah, something like that. Would you mind putting another one up for me , Cap? They’re too heavy for me,” she waited for a new one to be put up and continued to assault it. After a while, she grew tired and went to the kitchen to get a drink. She wiped away the beads of sweat that were rolling down her face with a cloth on her way to the kitchen. Clint followed her.

“Hey Nat, what was it that you were going to tell me?” Clint asked, curious.

“Oh right. That,” she looked down, afraid of what his response would be. “Yeah, Clint, please don’t be angry at me,” she said, unable to meet his eyes.

“What would I be angry about?” Clint asked, his brow furrowed together.

                A loud thud sounded on the balcony. They both turned their heads to see Thor opening the door. “Greetings Hawk and Widow! I hope you have been well in your travels as of late. Have you had any adventures worthy of mention in these past weeks? I battled a bilge snipe. It was quite exciting,” he said, beaming. He walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of poptarts, and stuck them in the toaster. “Oh how I have missed this Midgardian delicacy.”

                Clint and Natasha laughed, “We haven’t done much these last few weeks. Clint and I retrieved some files from a person who stole them, but that’s all.”

“I am glad to hear that no harm has become you while I was away,” he said heartily.

                They all talked for a few minutes while Thor enjoyed his pastries. They caught up on recent events, both on Asgard and Earth. Thor told them about his request to Odin that he not become the King, because he wanted to protect all the realms, but could not do so while sitting on a throne. When he was done with his tale he bid them farewell and went to go see Jane, who might be moving into Stark Towers soon to become a member of the Science Bros.

                The longer Natasha waited to tell Clint about the baby, the more anxious she grew. Her doubts were getting the best of her, and she worried that Clint would be angry with her, and maybe even leave her. Fear got the best of her and started to cry. She wouldn’t cry around anyone except for Clint. When he heard her sob he immediately looked up from the cup of coffee that he was pouring.

“Holy shit, Nat, what’s wrong?” He said rushing to her side and putting his hand on her back.

“I can’t do this right now, I’m sorry,” she said, standing up. She walked off to their bathroom to have a moment by herself. She splashed her face with cold water and washed her hair in the tub. She walked out of the bathroom, ready to tell Clint the news. She was scared, but had regained her confidence.

                She walked into the living room and found Clint watching _Arrow_ on Netflix. _“Fitting,” she thought._ She sat down next to him.

“Hey, you okay now?” He asked, pausing the show and turning his attention to her. “Did your crying have anything to do with what you were going to tell me?”

“Yeah, about that,” she said slowly, working up the courage to say what needed to be said. “I’m-“

“You don’t have to say it. I figured it out. You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you? It makes sense. You said you were worried I would be angry, and then when I brought it up again, you started crying. It’s okay. We can still be friends, I hope,” Clint said, a tear forming and then rolling down his cheek.

“No. No no no no. God, no. That’s not what I was going to say. Nothing like that.” She looked down and put her hand over her stomach, then looked back at him. “Clint, I’m pregnant,” she said, voice quiet, and hopeful.

                A giant grin formed and spread across Clint’s face. He scooped Natasha up in his arms and gave her a tight hug. “Why didn’t you just say so, Nat? This is great!” He pulled back and kissed her on the cheek, holding both of her hands in his.

“I was worried that you might be angry at me, and that you might leave. We’d never talked about having kids, and I didn’t know if you wanted any,” she said, laughing a little, worry fading from her mind.

“Of course I want kids! I love kids. They’re so full of energy and imagination,” he said beaming.

“Good, I was planning on keeping it,” she said, a smile now spread wide on her face.

“If it’s a boy, can we name him Phil?” Clint asked, thinking of Phil Coulson, who had died trying to stop Loki from wreaking havoc on the ship.

“Of course. I was thinking the same thing,” she answered.

                They hugged and kissed, full of excitement and joy. A tiny assassin was on its way.


End file.
